jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dimitri Maximoff (Continuum-59343921)
Demitri Maximoff --- rogue Vampire and outcast from the major clans. Appearance Demitri is a tall man who presents a very fearsome countenance, having sharp, angular features with a head that seems pointed at the top, an impression added to by his swept-back hairstyle and his generally massive frame. He is a well-dressed gentleman, even if the style of his dress is centuries behind current fashion, and the cape makes him look even more distinctive in an aristocratic manner. He looks as if he has stepped out of the pages of history, a ghost of the European past, quite out of place in a Japanese setting, and his accent is heavily laced with a strongly Slavic flavor. Background Dimitri is Dracula's nephew born a century and a half ago in a quiet Romanian village to the Count's younger sister, Ludmilla, but his father was the Rakshsha lord Mor'dekai. He came to her pretending to be another vampire, but by the time he left his seed in her the truth had already come to light. Dimitri briefly hooked up with Dracula, but he's always been a lone wolf type, who can't stand abiding by the truce that the Council has going with the Human world. Dimitri then sought refuge in Makai and lived among their court as one of their nobles for a few decades. However Dimitri felt that he was the rightful ruler of Makai since his father came from that world and was a servant of Beliol. Roughly 100 years ago, he had challenged Belial Aensland. He lost the battle and was banished from the realm. Dimitri lives for the fight, but he has other designs that go well beyond self-improvement. For him it's a matter of accumulating power so that he can become stronger than even Dracula himself and one day return in triumph to the Demon Realm and conquer it as his own personal dominion. He accomplished this by mastering the abilities of talented mortals who come to his attention and absorbing their essence. This quest for power eventually allowed him to come across Morrigan Aensland the exiled daughter of Belial. The two started out started out as enemies, but after several clashes they kind of found they had a lot in common and they gained a hatred that is indistinguishable from love, and that began their dark alliance. Morgan desperately wanted to take back the throne that she once held in Makai and saw Dimitri as her best ticket to overthrowing the rule of her father. So it was natural that Morgan thought to ally with him, fully intending to dispose of him later. Which is why falling in love was the worst sort of fate for villains of their nature. Morgan lives for revenge, and being distracted by love is the last thing that she could have wanted. She even once turned herself into stone in order to avoid Dimitri, but that only lasted a few months before he figured on a spell to turn her back. At first they were a pretty hot item, but over the decades they've kind of gone through what most couples know as a period of troubles, falling in and out of love as regularly as a change in the seasons. History Hearing about the number of strong fighters in Nerima he sent one of ghouls to serve as his eyes and ears during the daylight hours. This allowed him to see the whole fight between Nabiki and Ranma. Impressed by Nabiki’s skill he sent her a challenge letter threatening to hurt her family if she didn’t fight him but was in actuality planning on ambush her and absorb her essence. On Frank’s behalf John was going to the Tendo Dojo to warn them about Demitri Maximoff when he was ambushed by him only for the two of them to get attacked by a group of vampire hunters who mistook him for Dimitri’s ally. After dealing with them Dimitri made his way to the dojo and kidnapped Kasumi to us as extra leverage against Nabiki. Taking Kasumi back to his lair and waited for her to come to. However Dimitri was surprised by the calming aura she seemed to radiate with her presence to the point where he began to think she was making fun of him. Though after seeing that she was completely sincere he apologized for his outburst and explained his plans for Nabiki to Kasumi. Kasumi then explained how Nabiki was switched with a counterpart of herself from a different universe. As Dimitri processed this new revelation Kasumi’s family arrived at the converted mausoleum to rescue her. However sensing that Nabiki wasn’t with them Dimitri decided to imbue Kasumi with some of his essence, temporarily becoming her Sire and took her with him to confront them. An enraged Tofu attacked Dimitri with a stake and mallet only to be casually tossed away with incredible force. He was then attacked by Perfume whose speed and ferocity managed to keep him off-balance. Inevitably Perfume began to tire giving Dimitri the opening he needed to unleash a Chi-blast of negative energy. Tired of dealing with Kasumi’s family he used his will upon her to get her to attack them. This gave Talbain the opportunity to attack him. He was saved again when Aiko mistook Talbain for an enemy and attacked him however by this time Perfume had come to renewing her assault. He was then attacked by Aiko once Ranma convinced her that Talbain wasn’t the enemy. Dimitri proved no match for Aiko’s strength who began bouncing him around the graveyard like a pin-ball in a giant arcade. Unfortunately Aiko did not take into account that her foe did not have to remain solid. While she had been pounding on him she had kept Dimitri off balance, but the moment she gave him enough slack he shifted his mass into ethereal form and became mist that she passed harmlessly through on her next offensive. He then used that moment to sink his fangs into Aiko but before he could go to far Ranma kicked him off of her. This also caused an enraged Beiko to launch a number of missiles after him. The missiles proved to be nothing to Dimitri and he used his power over Aiko from his bite to get her to attack Ranma. As normal Japanese funeral involved cremation as a preferred means of burial Dimitri called forth a zombie legion that he had prepared before hand to deal with the beleaguered family of Martial Artists. This finally allowed him the chance to grab Nabiki Tendo only for Akane, Ryoga, Kodachi, Keiko, Kurumi, Natsume Kuno and Mouse arrived just after Dimitri incapacitated everyone with zombies he prepared before hand and quickly freed them. Natsume and Kuno quickly double teamed Dimitri Kuno was able to put up a fight as wood was the vampire’s natural enemy. Every time Dimitri tried to turn the tables Natsume was there to stop him. When Dimitri unleashed a torrent of hell fire at Kuno Natsume used her ability to manipulate cold chi deflecting its wrath. Unfortunately some was able to ger past her defenses while she was little more then lightly stunned by the psychic flames it was enough to enrage Tatewaki. While impressed Dimitri was able to take Kuno’s bokken away from him and backhanded him away. When an enraged Ranma attacked him Dimitri initially saw him as another annoyance until he unleashed a powerful fire burst at the vampire. Enraged Dimitri finally called in the aid of Raptor to deal with Nabiki’s allies while the two fought. Raptor quickly incapacitated the Tendo Posse with a horde of Zombies he had prepared before hand forcing them to watch as Dimitri dealt with Nabiki Tendo only to toss her aside upon realizing that she wasn’t the one he wanted. Disgusted by having his time wasted Dimitri left them to the Zombie King devices. After Kasumi was switched with the Kasumi from A Scary Thought Perfume freed everyone while she attacked Dimitri. Dimitri’s happiness at finally fighting a worthy opponent outraged AST-Kasumi pushing her further to defeat him. Seeing this Nabiki Tendo told him that she could bring back her counterpart. However seeing how sad she was Ranma put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her causing him and surprisingly Akane to be switched with their counterparts. Nabiki Saotome as well as the displaced Ranma and Kasumi quickly attacked Dimitri. In retaliation Raptor trapped Ranma in a bone cage and began soul-draining him. Luckily Nabiki quickly freed him. When the displaced Akane attempted to fight him she did little more them make him notice her forcing Kodachi to use her ribbon to pull Akane to safety. This left AST-Kasumi to fight him on her own. Intercepting her fist Dimitri manifested his power burning the displaced Tendo with hellfire. In desperation Kasumi summoned all her power and punched him in the groin forcing him to let her go. He was then blasted away by an enraged Nabiki. After finding an unconscious Dimitri Raptor didn’t waist any time in writing on his face with a marker. While Donovan was able to exorcise Dimitri’s taint from Kasumi since she drank blood she retained her vampirism meaning his connection with her was never severed even if he no longer had power over her. due to her pure nature this ended up corrupting him causing him great pain. With the pain getting worse by the hour Dimitri returned to Nerima along with Morgan, Raptor and Anakaris to kill her to stop the warm emotions that she keeps projecting into his very being. It was in this state that Larva came to him on behalf of Miyu to question Dimitri on why he was back in Miyu’s territory and what did he want with the Tendo’s. While Dimitri refused to talk to Miyu’s servant Larva quickly noticed that Dimitri was in a great deal of pain. Even when Dimitri and Morgan tried to intimidate him to leave Larva stayed put. Seeing this Dimitri assured Larva that Miyu was no concern of his. Accepting his reply Larva left. As soon as Larva left Dimitri once again succumbed to the pain causing Morgan to chastise him for even biting Kasumi in the first place. Though he assured his lover that that never happened. Raptor interrupted their fight due to his worry of Miyu’s wrath, but Dimitri showed no worry of her. They were alerted to Lenore and Chloe’s presence when they knocked over a trash can trying to leave causing Dimitri to send his Ghouls after them. After having Anakaris wrap them up in his bandages Dimitri demanded to know why they were there and who sent them, but Lenore just insulted him. However Morgan quickly figured out that it must have been Frank. Just as they were about to be killed they were saved by Kiima cutting of Anakaris’ hand and freeing them. She then teleported them away before Dimitri and the others could do anything. Raptor gave Anakaris back his hand only for the mummy to start being him with it for his tasteless joke, while Morgan asked if they should alter their plans. However Dimitri decided against it as it was both too late to alter the plan and the three didn’t know enough to do anything about it anyway. After sending Sergei Rustov and his group of mercenaries to attack a meeting between many of the most powerful Vampire families and bloodlines that were conveying in Nerima with a group of specially trained Goya. Dimitri savored his victor. While Morgan reminded him that there were many survivors and those that wouldn’t be at each others throats by morning will be looking to blame Dimitri for his part in bringing it about. That and their new ally. Dimitri wasn’t worried about that especially since their ally had taken casualties as well. Anakaris assured him the dead would be ready to replace his ghouls and that he would personally lead the assault against Ling-Ko. Raptor also assured him that he would bring his boys as well. As they planned for their attack Dimitri was once again assaulted with a wave of compassion from Kasumi. shrugging off Morgan’s concern he asked Raptor if she was found yet. Who replied that she was seen at Tofu’s clinic. He also informed him about Natsume’s ascension as the new Slayer. When they heard the sound of Natsume’s fight with Nabiki the Dark Pack left to see how potent Natsume was. Dimitri and his Dark Pack arrived just as the battle of the sisters was progressing once again to an entirely new level and watched it on an adjoining rooftop. As Natsume was too new at her role, too unfamiliar with her own potential to tap into more than a mere two percent of the gift that she has been bequeathed to her by the Powers they focused more of their attention on Nabiki. Dimitri was also interested to see that Donovan and Stein were there as well. After Ranma and Frank finally put and end to their fight Donovan brought everyones attention to the fact that they were there. After exchanging pleasantries they prepared for battle. Just as they were about to attack Dimitri surprised them by revealing that he and Donovan were brothers. Dimitri spread wide his arms and cape and suddenly the shadows congealed around him and suddenly those shadows took on solid dimensions and rained down on them in a shower of pain that caused the Tendo Posse to scatter. Morgan instantly attacked Nabiki while Ranma fought Dimitri. Ranma who was holding his own against Dimitri using his control over Fire and Water. Try as he might the powerful Dimitri could neither lay a blow on his human opponent nor get close enough to even slightly wound him. Using his mastery of the Senken Ranma kept disappearing and reappearing with unnerving regularity, and every time he counter-attacked it was with a new and different technique, some of which might well have been effective had not Dimitri blocked and deflected these blows by using his cape as a shield every time he sensed an attack coming. While Dimitri was impressed with Ranma’s new skill in elemental combat he was even more so when Ranma revealed that he had actually made a pact with two Elementals. Their stalemate was ended when Ranma sensed the danger to his wife broke off his attack and incapacitated Morgan with his Kamasenken. Thanking Ranma for saving her Nabiki decided it would be better for them to switch opponents. However Dimitri who had been impressed with Ranma’s recent raise in abilities became astonished upon seeing to the point where he decided to kidnap Ranma and leave. This caused Kasumi to finally reveal that she was there and begged Dimitri not to take her brother even offering herself in his stead. Unfortunately Dimitri was too interested in gaining Ranma’s abilities so he just promised that he would come for Kasumi another time. Upon arriving back at the base they began to wonder exactly why Dimitri cut the battle short just to bring Ranma with him. Jumanji was quick to point out that that Ranma was able to hold his own against Dimitri. While impressed with that Dimitri revealed that what he wanted was the secret for how Ranma took out Morgan. Biting Ranma Dimitri gained the secrets of the Senken just as Morgan returned. Morgan was shocked out of her rant about being abandoned by Dimitri excited to have someone to practice on. Dark Pack looked on with mute astonishment as Morgan turned to jello in Dimitri’s arms. Dimitri ordered them that no harm was to come to Ranma as he took Morgan off to explore the full dimensions of his new technique. All three Darkwalkers nodded in sympathy as they new it would be hours before he would stop. Morgan and Dimitri were interrupted by a Goya who sent by Jeddah to inform Dimitri of their successful capture of Ling-Ko. He was instantly vaporized by Morgan upon opening the door. With the mood ruined Dimitri asked the terrified remaining Goya why he was there. Ignoring Morgan’s pleas to continue Dimitri left to sacrifice the Blood Queen. Promising the horrified Morgan that they could continue in an hour he set about to see how the Kamasenken would affect Ling-Ko. As Dimitri complained about how long the ritual was taking as well as the fact that Morgan wasn’t there Darkwulf and Anakaris tried to calm him down while Pyron just taunted him for his impatience. Still trying to keep him calm the two mentioned that it wasn’t that Morgan hadn’t showed up given what he did to her. In response to Pyron’s skepticism by demonstrating the on Lilith Pyron's flaming eyes widened in dismay as he saw Dimitri attack various places on the body of the young succubus, and by turns Lilith made groans and gasps as she fell to her knees, hugging herself as though in paroxysm of agony while her fellow B-Girls looked on in blank-faced incomprehension. While Pyron was impressed he wondered how it gained them the power to defeat their enemies and crown him king. Something Dimitri gladly demonstrated when the other B-Girls confronted him over his assault on Lilith. Afterwards Dimitri approached Ling-Ko who was strapped down naked at the center of a magical circle. As she spat his name Dimitri casually stretched out a hand and began tickling the bottom of one bare foot causing Ling-Ko's venomous threats to be cut off in mid-sentence and then moan very softly at the unexpected way in which her body reacted to these delicate caresses. Lord Jeddah, who had been in the middle of his chanting, broke off to give his vampiric ally a harsh glare before demanding to know what Dimitri was doing. However seeing that Dimitri wasn’t going to relent he just told him not to disrupt the ceremony any further. Using the Kamasenken Dimitri tortured Ling-Ko mercilessly giving her several orgasms at once while denying her total fulfillment, so the energies will continue to build and cycle within her body until she all but bursts with the need and desire for release. Feeling faintly troubled by the blasphemous implications of hedonism being used to torment the undead Jeddah asked if that was necessary to which he replied that he was merely giving Ling-Ko a foretaste of what is in store for her while rendering her more...amenable to the act of sacrifice that is in store for her when we complete the ritual of summons. Pyron himself agreed with the rather unorthodox method. Through it all Ling-Ko refused to give up and with great effort the Blood Queen managed to curse Dimitri’s name. Dimitri took the opportunity to taunt her about the time she spurned his advances 50 years ago stating that she would soon submit to him. When she defiantly told him that would never happen Dimitri used one of his long nails to slice her delicate skin, causing blood to flow out onto the altar, even as Ling-Ko cried out with a shocked, wide-eyed expression. Fearing that Dimitri would release her energy prematurely Jeddah tried to put a stop to this only to be halted by Pyron as the act of clawing her somehow brought Ling-Ko to an even higher pitch of arousal. Dimitri paused in the act of completing yet another act of stimulation to Ling-Ko by the sound of Nabiki and the others arriving at the cemetery. Jeddah was not worried and just sent out his Apostles so that he could continue the ceremony. Dimitri attempted to go back to torturing Ling-Ko only to be stopped by Pyron who felt that she had had enough. Jeddah as well called him out over the fact that he was acting like an adolescent. This caused Dimitri to realize that he was starting to go mad from the power of the Kamasenken. By this point Happosai had arrived. Calling Dimitri and Jeddah out for torturing Ling-Ko using the technique before anyone could stop him Happosai allowed the Vampire Queen her release. So great was the energy that she radiated that her metal bonds were snapped like brittle ice, the titanium steel shattering as Ling-Ko sat up and shook with unholy emotion. As Ling-Ko was on the ground rolling with wave after wave of residual lust, fingering herself furiously while glaring up a storm in Dimitri's direction. Jeddah called to his own minions to capture while Pyron and Dimitri decided to deal with Happosai. Only when Dimitri lunged for Happosai he found himself propelled forward face-first into the altar. Dimitri picked himself back up from the ground and was ready to confront Happosai again but by this time Nabiki had arrived and promptly attacked him. Attacking him with savage fury ignoring all else around her, her fists charged with Ki energy and slamming into the larger man with the force and speed of a twin pair of steam-driven pistons. Dimitri fended off her attacks by calling upon his own inner darkness. When he finally saw an opening he attacked her once again with the Kamasenken. However much to his shock as he was gloating Nabiki was able to exert a self-control that was nearly superhuman and immunized herself against the attack. Dimitri was too surprised to get his defenses back up when she renewed her onslaught quickly realizing that none of her attacks blows seemed to hurt or even bother him very much he was about to gloat again only to realize that she used her own version of the Kamasenken on him causing him to blanch in disbelief at the betrayal of his own very masculine body. Dimitri all but exploded, but rather than physically attack her it was a wave of dark energy that lanced out from his body to send Nabiki flying backwards. Her surprise was so great that she failed to brace herself and almost wound up being smashed against the altar luckily Ranma arrived just in time to block her from disaster. Ecstatic to once again be reunited the two joined to defeat Dimitri. The fight between Dimitri and the double-team of Ranma and Nabiki was briefly broken up when they felt the surge of energy unleashed from Keiko’s final attack against Anakaris. Morgan took this opportunity to drop into the middle of the field, surprising Dimitri and the others with her sudden reappearance. While also impressed with Keiko’s display of power she was more focused on Dimitri. Cutting him off before he could ask what she was doing there she accused him of never planning on sacrificing Ling-ko but instead wanted to take her on as a love slave. She also brought to his attention that while he was focused on fighting Ranma and Nabiki Jeddah and Pyron had gone to the Interim realm to open the gates with out him. Realizing this before the very eyes of Nabiki and the others the vampire lord and succubus seemed to fold in on themselves, becoming thin one moment and then vanishing the next. Jeddah noticed how reckless his allies were as he performed his spell especially Morgan who was clearly fidgeting with an urgency for Jeddah to finish with his seemingly endless chanting, an unusual degree of energy. Everyone initially believed that it was just the effect of the Kamasenken Dimitri even offered to distract her and it was plain from the tone in which she growled this that she was seriously considering Dimitri's offer and just barely managing to refuse it. Just before Jeddah was about to complete the spell Morgan expressed her concern about his how much Dimitri had change. His actions after acquiring the Kamasenken made her question their relationship she even asked him what he would do after he claimed ultimate power. This question honestly baffled Dimitri as he really never thought what he would do if every battle was a foregone conclusion and he won without effort. Luckily the Darkstalker/Tendo Posse alliance arrived before he could think about it to much. Luckily Pyron had already captured Donovan who came ahead of them trapped him in amber, and separated him and Anita from their dark halves and sent them off to lead his allies into a trap. Dimitri tried to used the opportunity to lay hold on Kasumi, yet with no apparent difficulty she avoided his lunge and turned to face him directly, seeing his slightly vexed expression and clear intent of grabbing hold of her on the next try. He paused in his futile attempts at grasping hold of the ethereal Kasumi when Donovan was defeated by Natsume. This caused him to realize that Jeddah had stopped chanting because Morgan had grabbed him by the neck. When Dimitri demanded to know why she would be betrayed him at his time of triumph. Morgan answered that she cared about him to much to let him be blasphemed by Jeddah. Everyone quickly realized that that didn’t really make any sense. Morgan was also aware that Jeddah was going to betray them, to use the spell to entrap and bind Dimitri and Lord Pyron while he offered Morgan up to Mor'ghul as an offering to seal the pact and open the way for universal slaughter. By this point Raptor had arrived as aid with the surviving Dark Pack of Darkwulf, Gunther and the B-Girls and thus were confused to find Morgan holding a blue-faced Jeddah at arms length. Dimitri replied to their confusion by forcing Morgan to let Jeddah go with the Kamasenken. He revealed that he was fully aware that Jeddah planed on betraying them and had already planed for it. Everyone’s confusion was only multiplied when Dimitri and Pyron started discussed their contingencies in case the other betrayed them leading everyone to wonder who was betraying who. Frank tried to put a stop to the argument by reminding them of the hoard of Rakshasa. Dimitri wasn’t worried until Darkwulf and Bee informed him that all of his minions were dead. Unfortunately by this time Jeddah had recovered his bearings and sacrificed himself to complete the spell. Everyone quickly got over their shock by the realization that his death set in motion Mor'ghul’s release. Despite this once his father made his presence known Dimitri remained defiant causing his Dark Pact to immediately tried to stop him as they no longer had the advantage. However Dimitri ignored them as he had waited to long to back out now. Unfortunately Mor’ghul had no interest in Dimitri so after taking him out he unleashed his hoard of Rakshasa for the others to deal with allowing him to focus his attention on Kasumi. Morgan took off after her vampiric partner in crime but just told her to defend herself against the hoard as he got up on his own power. All at once tendrils of dark energy lanced forth from her body to pierce Rakshasa flesh and rend those hapless demons asunder. Dimitri rose to his feet and began snarling, baring fangs and clawed hands as he prepared to unleash his own deeply suppressed fury on the minions of his inhuman father. Dimitri demanded to know why his father would send such weak enemies and when the Rakshasa lord did not deign to answer, Morgan---who was busy dispatching yet more Rakshasa with her shadow-thrusts and succubus powers---could not help but note the blazing anger in her sometime partner-in-crime and felt his rage intensify at being so lightly dismissed by his inhuman lordly father. When BB Hood began spraying a seemingly endless stream of nine-millimeter shells at the nearest of the Rakshasa she unfortunately forgot about her allies forcing them to take cover. This distraction allowed a Rakshasa to slip past the guard of the exiled queen of Makai and all at once Morgan disappeared beneath its folds, the creature grabbing hold and immobilizing her before she could act to use her powers against it. Dimitri quickly became alarmed when all at once a Rakshasa managed to grab Morgan he didn’t feel her energy manifesting to drain the life force of the creature. Sensing that this Rakshasa knew how to paralyze its captive, he moved to free her. Carrying the naked Morgan in his arms he past by Ranma, Keiko and the catatonic Nabiki. Calling them out for doing nothing while surrounded by Rakshasa he was told to shut up by Ranma as Nabiki was having a bad moment. However Dimitri wouldn’t hear of it especially once he heard why she was like that. Dimitri calling Nabiki out for being so upset over getting her hair cut off woke her up from her state of total daze and she flared her battle aura. Ranma was quick to call upon his new power over earth to create a protective ridge behind which he and several of the others were able to take shelter, among them Dimitri and a semi-conscious Morgan as the area around Nabiki was a swirling vortex of intensive energies into which no Rakshasa dared to tread, and the few that had been slow to evacuate the immediate zone were vaporized like hot soap bubbles in the blazing ciracco of elemental life essence. Nabiki hardly seemed aware of what she was doing until Kasumi stopped her and informed her that she convinced Mor'ghul to withdraw. Dimitri did not believe this for a second and demanded to know why his father would do such a thing. Kasumi embarrassingly revealed how she turned the tables n him when he tried to force himself on her. With that taken care off Lilith brought up the fact that most of the women were still naked. However Hood wasn’t the least bit ashamed flashing herself with arms spread widely. Though she did remind Lilith that she could just conjure herself up some food. Darkwulf tied to mention that they would only last as long as they were in Limbo but Raptor stopped him. Morgan was about to agree that a change of wardrobe was necessary when Happosai plastered himself against her chest and rub his face between her breasts before she could stop him. Dimitri snatched the old man away from Morgan's bosom but Happosai just broke free from the vampire lord's grip and grabbed him by the wrist, giving Dimitri a sharp twist that sent the vampire sprawling on his considerable backside. By this point totally embarrassed Dimitri just wished to be buried. Which John jokingly complied. Morgan tired of this childishness conjured up some clothing. By this point Kasumi demanding that the violence stop turning her gaze to those who tried to argue. Donovan who had been watching her the entire time with the eye of one who read the affirmation of his earlier judgment agreed with her that it was time to leave when she turned her gaze to him. Anita agreed as well her own silent resolve marred by just the barest hints of impatience. He then brought his attention back to Kasumi. While he agreed that it was best that they leave he informed Kasumi that it was far from the end of to the affair. However she wasn’t worried as she had confidence in her family and friends. To demonstrate Ranma called forth the power of his four elemental Dragons. As they were leaving Raptor nervously apologized to Dimitri over the fact that he and Darkwulf were late to the battle only for both to swallow nervously when Dimitri made a mental note to maim the both of them later After they exited the dimensional gate and greeted their friends and family Morgan suddenly grabbed Lilith and began draining her. D demanded to know what she was doing as he started to reach for his own long blade. Only to be told to back off as this was between her and her clone. John explained to the others how Beliol created Lilith to bleed away a portion of Morgan’s power only for her to gain independent life and intelligence after a number of years away from Morgan. Realizing that Morgan was attempting absorb Lilith to combine both aspects of her power D called her out for being such an idiot. Kasumi was able to feel it as well Lilith was different enough from Morgan for them to be two forms of the same person. Lilith was in fact Morgan’s daughter and telling Morgan that she was a clone Beliol way of controlling his daughter by setting her against her own child to insure her compliance. This revelation caused Morgan to suddenly let go of Lilith, who collapsed to the ground and remained as still as a stringless puppet. Fortunately while her life force was weak Lilith was still alive. Dimitri then took that opportunity to grab Genma knocking Soun sprawling in the dirt as he lifted the heavier man figuring that as the master of both Ranma and Nabiki absorbing his knowledge would make him even stronger. Nodoka immediately lunged but proved to be too slow and Genma was left collapsed to his knees clutching at his own neck to staunch the blood that was gushing there, though clearly not enough to pose a mortal threat to his continued existence. While Dimitri did gain Genma’s total knowledge of martial arts even some knowledge and information that he withheld from Nabiki. Unfortunately for him he also gained curse making him relatively easy to deal with. By this point the Enforcer’s returned to take Dimitri into custody. Upon finding him in panda form beat up they began laughing freaking everyone out. Having allowed this to go on for most of a minute D finally asked the two what they wanted. Abruptly the two Enforcers ceased their awful laughter, but still dark amusement crinkled about their eyes and lips as Mathais apologized it was just difficult to imagine a more deserving fiend to have such a fate befall him. Since Morgan was Queen of Makai and thus technically, outside of their jurisdiction the two brawny Enforcers lifted up into the air hauling their captive with them in passing and were soon beyond view. Dimitri slowly came to in front of chained up in front of his uncle. The brawny enforcers and the stolid Eve stood nearby as silent witnesses to the enfolding drama, along with a taciturn and moody looking Morgan. After testing his chains and finding them quite solid he remained defiant to Drakul daring him to do his worst. Upon noticing that Morgan was there he asked if she was a prisoner as well. Vlad assured him that she was merely there as a key component for Dimitri’s punishment. Throughout Dimitri’s sentencing Vlad remained calm until he brought up his sister to which Dimitri angrily replied that he didn’t want Vlad to sully his mother’s memory. For the first time Dimitri felt the marrow in his veins boil over, only to subside agonizing moments later as his uncle slowly regained control over his legendary temper. After apologizing he once again tried to get through to his nephew that his Rakshasa blood has blinded him to certain truths that would have been self-evident to the lowliest child had Dimitri been but willing to listen to him all those decades ago when he said that he had potential. However Dimitri remained defiant before finally asking what Vlad planed to do with him. Since death would obviously be too swift and kind a penalty to pay for Dimitri’s numberless transgressions so Drakul decided to trap him in the Eye of Dagon. Once more Dimitri struggled against his chains, but again he found them quite solid and resistant to his worst efforts. Instead he just told his uncle to he would escape and then celebrate by feasting on his bleeding heart. Morgan finally spoke up in defense of Dimitri. Vlad took the opportunity to reveal the second part of his sentence. Despite their pretence to merely be using each other in the furtherance of their mutual schemes it was obvious the two were in love with each other. So after getting them both to admit it Vlad married them. Tired of hearing Dimitri’s wining Eve activated his curse before Vlad eye of Dagon and pronounced words of a strangely unearthly nature, and all at once the eye seemingly expanded to snake out with tentacles that latched onto the panda form of Dimitri, drawing him into the gaping maw that was its iris, at which point the renegade vanished from mortal sight all together. Abilities Not only is Dimitri a Jezril vampire, but he's also part demon, Rakshasa to be exact, the worst sort of parasitic life form since Vampirism was originally developed to combat the Rakshasa. Category:Continuum-59343921